The Deep End
by Leopard Forever
Summary: Why is there a Keyblade War? And is there an origin?
1. Chapter 1

The Deep End

(Dissidia Duodecim and Kingdom Hearts fanfic.)

SNIPPET:

Who will win the Keyblade War? Sora? Cloud? Tifa? Yuffie? Riku? Kairi? Aqua? Ventus?

YOU WILL decide which is next and who will fall...

* * *

The Deep End is coming soon. Thank you for reading.


	2. Sora's inner strength

The Deep End (snippet 2)

Hey guys, it's me again ^^. I've decided to continue writing this story and to keep it as awesome as possible :). Hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

Sora was testing his strong battle skills with a new but gorgeous keyblade, in the center of the mysterious and eerie Keyblade Graveyard. His last battle with Young Xehanort certainly did caused him a brutal beating to the touch, but regardless he will make it through somehow. Even though Sora still needs to keep on practicing for his upcoming battles, he does know for sure that he can accomplish whatever he put his mind to. The Keyblade that he's gripping in his right hand is a chain link pink quilted diamond blade, with some several chains attached. This weapon represents and symbolizes the bonds and strengths he has with his fellow friendships and comrades from all of the Disney worlds, including the ones that are also not aren't Disneyfied. Sora did a perfect 360 swing along with a kick right across a fearless creature who happened to be a black and gold Heartless with a open heart shaped wound in the chest. Man.. how much more can a young guy take? Sora thought to himself. He's been fighting for countless hours, from Heartless to some Unversed and some old replica copies of the Organization 13 members. The graveyard is still looking quite sinister and dark due to it having a smoky, cloudy atmosphere. Will he ever survive at this rate? Sora put his diamond Keyblade away and faced the endless road of many, many endless Keyblades that are scattered all the away from the arena to the surface of the opening route.

Sora kept looking and walking in order to find his friends that are also too searching for him in the Graveyard. His friends are too caught in their own battles, fiercely fighting for their own lives and hearts that have been taking away from the souless evil masterminds, including Master Xehanort and the organization. Despite everything that he and his friends had been through for so long, Sora is still fighting for his human rights no matter what. His friends count, too.

Sora cannot help but feel a bit uneasy and uncomfortable as he looked everywhere at the half broken Keyblades, and he even wondered if he'll be the next one who might become a Keyblade Master himself. Can he pass the test this time? Of course. But is he ready for it? Let's sure hope so.


	3. An unknown Keyblade

The Deep End: A unknown Keyblade

**Author's note:**** Just wanted to continue this little story already. Feel free to PM me your reviews on this :).**

* * *

Hours and hours of fighting agaisn't the very modern and old Keyblade warriors, Sora was certainly ready to take a long deserved break. He needed time and energy to be powerful enough to fight agaisn't those lost soldiers but also might need some more training and skill in order to conquer those adversaries. And Sora certainly has a team of previous Keyblade wieldiers that always got his back no matter what. Sora took a few short gasps to regain his breath support and put his hand agains't his cheek. _There's too many of them to conquer.. I need to regain my strength first._ Sora thought to himself. He looked to his right and noticed that there's a keyblade inscripted beautifully with a number that says 13. 13? Is that the Keyblade's official number trademark? There never was an actual Keyblade that had a number imprinted on its handle before. Could this be new for Sora himself? Let's find out. Sora quickly took the Keyblade with him and went off to find Aqua, Tifa, and Riku. After about two and a half hours of walking through a long road of Keyblades to find his companions, Sora finally meet up with Tifa and Aqua. "Hey guys! How's the Keyblade war coming along? I found this little Keyblade that might have some meaning to it.." "The war might go on forever and ever. That's my guess so far. We still have a lot of time to go on before we might have a chance of ending this war." Aqua said firmly. "Lemme see that Keyblade, Sora." Tifa said to Sora as Sora handed her the Keyblade safely in her right hand. Tifa first analyzed the Keyblade before finding the number 13 inscripted in silver lettering, that's right just above the handle and near the diamond keychain. "Hmm.. this Keyblade has this number 13.." Tifa said as she take a closer look at the handle. "I wonder why though.. Some Keyblades don't mostly have any numbers written on them. It's quite strange to be honest." Aqua said as she took a look at the handle. "Do you think it has something to do with Xehanort?" Sora asked his teammates questioningly a little. "Xehanort? No, I don't think so. I think it has something to do with the owner of this Keyblade or maybe the other way around.." Tifa said. "I agree," Aqua said, "most Keybladers don't necessarily or usually have a number encased into their keyblades." "Well with that case I bet it has something to do with their connection of their past as a Keyblader." Sora said. "And we need to get to the bottom of this." "You're right Sora but be careful- some Keyblades possess great power and it may overwhelm you. Good luck, ok?" Tifa said as she handed the Keyblade back to Sora. Sora nodded his head before taking the new Keyblade with him, as he went out to find Riku and Cloud, the other two Keyblade warriors that are still fighting some old Keybladers in a small arena.

Once Sora made it to the arena, he noticed that Riku and Cloud are already finishing up their tasks of fighting the Keybladers, they are now resting near each other after a long fight. "Guys, guys, it's me, Sora! I found this Keyblade with a number engraved into it, can you guys figure this one out?" Sora asked. Cloud soon took a look at the handle before saying, "13 huh? Looks like this war may not last long.." Riku then said, "Cloud might be right on this one, Sora. 13 is a common number to find when we are in this little war. And 13 is quite a bad luck number.." "But guys, this Keyblade might tell us something, that it can bring this war to an end. Don't you guys agree with me?" Sora asked, wanting Riku and Cloud to go alongside with him. "Sora, you need to be careful with this weapon, ok? Be sure to be a bit mindful about it." Cloud said. "Me and Riku still need to combat some more soldiers before we get to the end of this. Wish you the best of luck." With that, he and Riku continued their own battles, while Sora's eyes layed focus on the number from the Keyblade. _I bet Xehanort has something to do with this, one way or the other. He can't be concentrating on destroying us when he has a whole war upon us already.._ Sora thought as he walked up agaisn't a border. Could Sora unlock the clue to this certain little Keyblade in this war?

* * *

**Author's note: **** Chapter 4 is coming, not now, but soon, thank you all for reading :)!**


	4. There's always strength in numbers

_**Author's note: Hello everyone :)! I'm back with Chapter 4 of this surreal story that I enjoyed writing. Hope you all will like it!**_

* * *

"There's so many of them.. how on Earth are we all gonna survive this one out?" Sora asked straight to the sky in deep clarification as he tried his hardest to defeat all of the Unversed **and **including the Heartless too, while his Keyblade was performing a endless ray of impressive attacks. He was spending at least an hour trying to defeat them all at once and surely, he was almost about to fail at this attempt to destroy all of the Unversed and the Heartless. Could he succeed at this moment? Let's sure hope so... At any given rate, Sora should be remaining victorious at this mega feat- he's defeating a lot of the Heartless by right now and yet he still needs a lot more power and verve to keep up with these fights. And yes, Sora will win these battles as soon as he regains his strength back from fighting so hard. But can he finally remain victorious at this point?

_I need some time to think this through..._ Sora thought to himself as he tried to slowly get up from attacking so many Heartless. _Can I succeed? _Sora thought again. At this point, a light has shattered throughout the keyblade battlefield, where a new arena of old Keyblade wielders that were presumed dead from the old Keyblade war has seemingly risen up from the dead. _Oh no.. _Sora thought to himself. _Can me and my teammates survive this endless war..?_ **Only time will tell..**

"Sora! We need you!" shouted Aqua from near a distance of the old graveyard. She too was also fighting an endless row of Heartless too. "Aqua! I'm on my way!" Sora shouted loudly over his shoulder as he quickly ran to the near center of the old arena of the Keyblade wielders. "Aqua! Are you all right?" Sora asked Aqua quickly as he ran up to her. "Yes, Sora, I'm fine. We do need to build our strength and our power if we want to eliminate all of these Heartless and win this small war." Aqua told him. "Right!" Sora shouted loudly, keyblade at the ready. Meanwhile, the Kingdom Hearts moon shoned like golden glitter in the midnight sky, as this small war seemed to be endless, while our Keyblade wielders are struggling agaisn't these powerful enemies, their power not backing down yet..

* * *

_**Author's note: What do you think of this short yet interesting chapter :)? Even though it's short I do kind of like it! The final chapter is coming soon :)!**_


	5. The Keyblade War has now ended

_**Author's note: Hello everyone, here's Chapter 5 of The Deep End, hope you will all enjoy :)!**_

* * *

Sora was countlessly fighting various powerful Unversed and Heartless for the past twenty four hours of his life. He was nearly on the point for exhaustion, but he never showed any signs of it whatsoever. His gold Keyblade was keeping him busy throughout the entire fight, as it provided him the necessary strength needed for this battle. He keeps on continuing to defeat these strong, powerful Heartless and the Unversed, but he will remain victorious at the end. His magnificent Keyblade was glowing in pure sparkles of light because he initiated a magic attack upon the Unversed. As Sora hunted down the remaining Unversed, he soon spotted Aqua and Cloud also fighting alongside the rocky yards of the Keyblade Graveyard. Sora soon catched up to them, as his Keyblade was resting upon his shoulder. "Aqua! Cloud! Let me help!" He shouted as he joined both Aqua and Cloud within the ring. Soon, within three minutes of fighting, Sora, Aqua, and Cloud had mostly finished beating up the Heartless and the Unversed, since teamwork and hard work had finally paid off. Looking up at the midnight sky, Sora had found out that Kingdom Hearts is now actually beaming within the dark, stormy clouds, and Sora had a feeling that Kingdom Hearts is not completed yet to its full potential. "We're not done yet.." Sora says quite solemnly as he stared at the heart shaped moon. "Looks like we all need to continue forward on within this war.." Cloud said too in a dark manner. "Guys, we still got some time left before this war has come to a close end. Are you with me?" Aqua said both to Sora and Cloud. "Yes." Both Sora and Cloud said to Aqua before the three of them venture on to keep defeating the rest of the adversaries, as their strength carries on and on. Sora did not have a problem with combating agaisn't the Heartless because he knows how strong and powerful he is of beating the Heartless and his Keyblade- Oblivion- was already proven to be more powerful than ever before. Aqua is also a strong and tough Keyblade Master, since she too has the strength and willpower to win a battle. Cloud also is a warrior as well because he's been through almost no one ever has been before in his young life as a twenty four year old Keyblade warrior. There is no doubt that the Keyblade War will soon come to a end, since various Keyblade wieldiers are almost risking their lives in this war so they can protect Kingdom Hearts, and to stop Master Xehanort from reclaiming Kingdom Hearts to himself. Also this Keyblade War shall be the most riskiest and most dangerous war the world has ever seen, due to more than one thousand Keyblade wieldiers having almost their lives lost but the Keyblade War shall be coming to a close real soon. And who will remain victorious? The real Keyblade masters, no doubt.

* * *

_**Author's note: So this will be the final chapter of The Deep End, and I will continue with my other stories whenever I get the chance to do so :). Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
